


Cat in Canada

by Ihavealotoffeelings



Category: Strange Empire (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffeelings/pseuds/Ihavealotoffeelings
Summary: Strange Empire is 1 of the best shows of all time okKat Loving isn't exactly known for talking about her feelings, meanwhile Rebecca is known for saying whatever is on her mind.What can bridge the divide?You know, some good old fashioned communication ,or betterA Cat





	1. Chapter 1

Kat was just about to walk up to Miss Blithelys medic table but she stopped halfway there due to a scampering puff of black fur over her boots. 

She abruptly stopped and just stared at the dirt, surprised. She stood there awhile. 

Rebecca heard the familiar determined tread of her friend so she looked up.   
She smiled to herself at how adorable Kat was without knowing it.   
Sure she was the town sheriff, complete badass and that was..entertaining to think about but her just sheer uninhibited expressions were some of the favorite parts of Rebecca's day 

"Mrs. Loving?" Rebecca asked 

Kat looked up and nearly said "yeah?" But refrained   
"Oh, Mrs. Blithely" she strode to the table resting her hands in her pockets and tipped her hat out of respect 

"What can I do for you?" Rebecca asked folding her hands together out of habit. 

"I have to make a trip but I'll be back by nightfall. If its not too much trouble I'd like you to look after my girls" 

Rebecca was surprised, and excited, then nervous. 

"They know how to take care of themselves Id just be asking you to watch out for em'" 

"Oh my, well I think.." Rebecca started when the same cat leaped onto her table 

Rebeccas hazel eyes enlarged in fascination. 

The small thing trotted in between the two women. 

The medic went to pet behind it's ears but Kat didn't seem as interested as she kept staring at her for a response. 

Eventually Rebecca noticed this   
"Oh, yes, of course. I can certainly..Do that." 

Kat smiled a bit   
"Thank you", tipped her hat again and walked away. 

Rebecca and the cat watched her mount her horse and ride off. 

She let out a small chuckle   
"Hm Kat and cat." She stroked the shiny black fur.   
\--------

She stayed with the sheriff's girls while studying some of the books from her late husband. 

Although they weren't related they were just like Kat in spirit, brave, a bit stubborn, curious. 

Rebecca was on a certain page in her anatomy book about eyes.   
She thought about Kats eyes, and she thought about how if she really thought about it, she really loved Kats eyes.   
As she was musing on this the new cat leaped by her again. 

She looked away from the book flustered as if she were caught. 

The cat just calmly pranced around over the pages, then sat on them. Of course.


	2. Chapter 2

Kat rode in late that night. 

The girls were already asleep on the cot and Rebecca was trying to stay awake by the door. 

Kat hung up her hat and coat, detaching her gun and boots. 

The new cat jumped to her excitedly. 

Kat just raised her eyebrows. 

Rebecca watched her long sleek hair swing lightly as she turned. She had never seen her quite like this. She felt like she was intruding, but Kat was..beautiful. 

Kat stopped mid turn 

"Oh. Mrs. Blithely" 

Rebecca stood up quickly 

"I should be going" she murdered 

"Oh you can stay here to sleep. It's late now"

Rebecca nodded sitting down 

Kat went over to the girls, picked up a blanket and came back. 

She motioned Rebecca to follow her and lead her to the wide cot handing her the blanket, before sitting on the floor on the other side of her kids 

"But Kat" 

"Its no trouble"

Rebecca chanced to look over at them. 1 of them fell against their mom's lap. 

"It is not good for your neck, or your back" Rebcca warned 

Kat smiled  
"I believe you but I'll get my sleep tomorrow....Thank you, Rebecca"

With that she was out. 

Rebecca eventually smiled too. The last thing She heard was the cat jumping onto Kat again.  
\---

When she awoke the girls were gone and Mrs. Loving was strapping her boots and vest on in between grinning and stroking the cat on her table. 

Rebecca thought it was a dream for a moment. She watched her happily for awhile 

"Morning" Kat announced 

"...morning it is" Rebecca slowly rose and joined the two 

"So you are..growing fond of this animal?" She asked 

"Yes. The girls already fought over a name for her. What do you think Dr?" Kat asked turning 

Definitely not Kat the cat, that would be absurd and definitely not something Rebecca called it yesterday while petting it. ...

"..I'm sure any of their names will suit her fine" 

Kat was curious, of course, but didn't prod. So she nodded and slung her coat around.


End file.
